villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Chad Roberts
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Amon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- B1bl1kal (Talk) 01:44, May 9, 2012 I agree that those Fanmade VIllains need to be deleted. The creator needs to read the rules. Really? Did you seriously just list Chick Fil–a as a hate group? Moleman 9000'' 01:11, August 19, 2012 (UTC)'' Dude, just don't add Chik Fil-A as a hate group, ok? They're not bad guys. Hell, why I wanna blow up Chik Fli-A? It's f**kin' delicious, yo. - Best regards User:B1bl1kal ' Don't cha judge me! 16:40, November 12, 2012 (''UTC) Fine why put Chick Fil-a a hate group because is don't like people`s sexual ordination (Homo, Bi, Pansexual) they are christian rightist chicken fast-food place and they believe same-sex relationship is a "sin", look it up at Wikipedia and find Chick-fil a and go below and you see why. User:Chad Roberts' 2:26, November 12, 2012 (''EST) Enough The problem with these fan wiki's is that they're mostly speculation without any real source material. You have literally no factual evidence that confirms that the Pyro IS a female or IS NOT a human. Enough of this now. You've gone to my talk page and left a childish comment. Continue on with this and I'll request for Admin assistance in this matter. PlayingWithMahWii (talk) 02:13, January 23, 2013 (UTC) : Once again, you have no information that confirms whether or not the Pyro is a female, is not human, or is the Announcer. Your added info says "During one of the trailers for Team Fortress 2, it is suggested that the Pyro is the female who makes announcements during gameplay." You have no proof of this other than showing me the official Meet the Pyro video, which does not say or show anything about the Pyro other than the 'Pyroland' in his head. : You seem to think that I'm trying to "trash" the Pyro article by removing your unsourced information, when, in reality I'm trying to make it a cleaner, more simplified article without much of the fan speculation like what you keep adding over and over again. Your raging at me in my talk page is not going to help and my username has nothing to do with how many consoles I play on. : I've gone ahead and requested Admin intervention with this problem between us. It's best to have a 3rd party sort this out instead of going through a pointless edit war. I'm not attacking you personally, I'm just stating facts. PlayingWithMahWii (talk) 19:53, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Pyro I've been informed of your edit conflcit with User:Playing WIth Mah Wii and the fact that you've left some rather insultign emssages for him. We don't allow bullying on here and if something like this happens again, go to an admin ito settle things, but if you resort to insults, you will be blocked. MajinAbura (talk) 18:34, January 25, 2013 (UTC)